allaying the fever
by hashire
Summary: The concern she feels as his back hits the desk and his neck overextends is very much in the back of her mind. She crawls – slinks – on top of him, settling astride his legs. "Levi," she says, and he drags his head up to look her in the eye, "say it." (Rivamika.)
1. 1

It's been ten years since I posted smut (I've been writing plenty, just never posting it). I wasn't sure if I should post this here, but it's not explicit.

Notes: femdom, dry humping.

* * *

The concern she feels as his back hits the desk and his neck overextends is very much in the back of her mind. She crawls – _slinks_ – on top of him, settling astride his legs.

"Levi," she says, and he drags his head up to look her in the eye, "say it."

He scowls at her and reaches up. She bats his hands away with a raised eyebrow, shifting forward a bit more. Her clothed knees sit precariously on the edge of the desk, feeling ready to slip at any moment. She clenches her thighs over his hips, inching forward until she feels his hard dick right between her legs.

He lets out a breath through his nose. "Mikasa –" But she leans over to press a finger to his lips to stop him.

"No," she says. "That's not what I want to hear." He reaches for her again and she catches him by the wrists without looking away from his face. "Say it."

She rocks her hips forward, the press of the seam of her pants forcing a soft noise from the back of her throat. His face remains bland but she feels him twitch underneath her. A small smile curves over her lips.

"One word," she says. He pulls his wrists free; a strategic grind down is not enough to distract him from reaching for the front of her shirt and wrenching it open. The buttons fly. She stares down at him. The next movement of her hips is more of a thrust, and he breaks eye contact as his head tips back again. "You'll pay for that."

She shrugs the shirt off her shoulders but doesn't remove it further. The press of the skin of their chests together leads to a groan echoing between them. She rolls her hips again, setting a rhythm. When her knee slips, his hand shoots out to grab her thigh. His fingers dig in as she watches his throat bob with a swallow. She follows the motion with a ghosting of her lips over the stretched skin. His fingers clench.

"What?" She draws away to look down at him with hooded eyes. He doesn't meet her gaze. "Say it or I won't keep going." The motion of her hips doesn't stop, but she's sure he knows what she means.

"Mikasa, ah –" She slows the rhythm to slowly drag herself along the length of him. A shiver skitters down her spine. She echoes him. "Just – fuck me already."

She's so close already that thought escapes her for a moment. His fingers sink in farther, so much more that she knows she'll have bruises the next day.

"That's not what I want to hear," she says, eyes closed. He moans, low in his throat, so deep and desperate. She sits up, grinding down on him as the orgasm washes over her. Her hips rock with each aftershock. She feels him twitch underneath her and bites her lip.

She hears a mumble and opens her eyes. He's staring up at her with such dark eyes.

"I'm sorry," she says, "what was that?" She pulls her shirt up on her shoulders: an empty threat.

" _Please_." The corner of her mouth tilts up into a smirk.

"Good boy," she murmurs back, tossing her shirt to the floor and reaching to unbutton her pants.


	2. 2

The part I wasn't sure I would write. More explicit, featuring face-sitting, cunnilingus, and sex.

* * *

"Hands where I can see them," she says, grinding down into his mouth. The hand that drifted away from her hip returns with a grunt. A sharp suck bows her back, and she buries a hand in his hair and yanks. His mouth disengages with a loud smack. He licks his red, wet lips and stares up at her. "Such a good boy."

His hands remain on her hips as she glides over his body to settle on his hips. He captures the thumb she brushes over his bottom lip, running his tongue over it.

She slides herself along the hard length of him, so slick, so wet.

"Please," he says, unprompted. He's wonderfully disheveled already.

She smilies. "So polite," she compliments, reaching between her legs to guide him inside of her.

She stops when he's fully inside of her to savor the feeling. His hips jerk up, almost knocking her off balance. She presses her palms flat on his chest. "Stay still."

His eyes are glassy at this point, so far gone after all of the teasing that she's not sure he heard her. But, as expected, he doesn't move.

Her hands move to grip the headboard. She swivels her hips, and he gasps and reaches to wrap his fingers tightly around one of her wrists.

She can tell he's close already from the bruising force of his fingers. She starts to ride him fast, and when he starts thrusting up to meet her, she allows it.

The sound of skin slapping and their moans fill the room. She barely notices his other hand leaving her hip until it finds her clit. She's sensitive from coming once already and his clever mouth. It only takes a few more thrusts until she comes again. She can feel him following her, and she rides him through the last pulses.

Her thighs shake as she gets off him, all but falling next to him on the bed. Her hand finds the back of his neck to cup and rub at the muscles.

"Is your neck OK?" He huffs out a breathy laugh.

"It's fine," he says, voice a low rumble. She props herself up on an elbow for a moment to lean over and kiss him.

"Good." She rearranges herself to press her ear to his chest to listen to his heartbeat, falling asleep to the steady noise.


End file.
